


Falling Apart

by EriSkyHigh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bulimia, Depression, Disordered Eating, Gen, High School, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Weirdmageddon, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriSkyHigh/pseuds/EriSkyHigh
Summary: Summer is over, high school has started and since leaving Gravity Falls the Pines Twins discover there isn’t anyone they can really talk to about what happened. Even if they were back in Gravity Falls the Never Mind All That Act probably would keep them from being able to talk about it anyway.But what these young teens don’t realize is that talking is a way of coping with the stressful events. So without it, how are they going to come to terms with everything they’ve been through?A realistic look into what might have happened after summer in Gravity Falls.





	1. 1`	WASZX

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> If you’re the person who might be triggered by anything mental health related - then go read something else for your own safety! Because this will be covered as realistically as possible, I don't want to "teach" anyone how to get worse. So I've marked this mature.  
> They will deal with the following topics: Anxiety, Bulimia, Depression, Disordered Eating, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Self-Harm.. So take care of yourself! Consider this your final warning!
> 
> But if those things don’t bother you, then welcome! I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to point out any offensive material as far as these mental health issues are concerned (With the understanding that a lot of this material comes from real people and this isn’t meant to represent EVERYONE who has EVER suffered from these topics).
> 
> And yes. If my horrible grammar pulls you out of the story - please point it out to me! I seem to lack the ability to share thoughts through words and regularly mess up all my sentences IRL. So let me know if I’m doing it in here. I’m aware writing is my weakest skill.
> 
> With all of that, let’s begin!
> 
> \--

She couldn’t keep summer from ending. She couldn’t keep her brother in her endless summer bubble, Mabeland - and replacing him sure didn’t work. She couldn’t undo what she had done.

It had been about a month since summer had ended. Mabel splashed water on her face - Her knuckle sore with a fresh bruise, eyes bloodshot. This wasn’t who she was before summer. Why couldn’t she go back to how things use to be? She turned off the faucet and flushed the toilet, ready to head back to her room and find Waddles.

“Ow!” A thud stopped her in the hallway. It was Dipper.

“Ow, oh. Sorry Mable.” Rubbing his forehead the lanky boy apologized. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. Huh? Are you okay? Your eyes look really red.”

“I’m fine!” Mabel pushed Dipper’s arm playfully and blew a raspberry. “And what about you? Not looking where you’re walking isn’t safe. Got some nerd thing on your mind?”

With a chuckle Dipper answered, “No. Was just in a rush to get ready for class tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a nerd thing to me. Well I gotta go give Waddles a bath now!” She turned the corner and disappeared. Dipper thought she had been acting a little off but quickly pushed the idea out of his head. He was probably just being paranoid again.

 

 _Wumpth_. The door to Dipper’s room shut closed. “Okay. Homework, textbooks, notes and…” Dipper mumbled off a checklist for his classes the next day.

He had gone the last week feeling like he was forgetting something at home - this time he would be prepared.

He picked up a journal that read ‘4’ on the cover. Since Bill had destroyed the journals at the end of summer Dipper decided to start over on his own. Just in case. He wasn't really sure what he was preparing for. He just felt better being ready for the next demon that tried to take over the world.

Along with some pencils and his listed items, he stuffed it all into his bag for tomorrow. The feeling of forgetting something still lingered. He started to bite his nails again while he went over his checklist once more.

 _I have everything I need in here._ He thought to himself. _Why do I feel like I'm going to forget something important?_

With nothing else to do that could offer any peace of mind for him, he crawled into bed. Ready for another night of little to no sleep.

_I just know I'm missing something. Was there a test I forgot to study for? I don't have any projects due tomorrow, right?_

Somehow after only a few hours of worry he managed to drift off to sleep.

 

It was five hours of sleep - two more than he had gotten the night before. So when he awoke from Waddles licking his face, he couldn't really be too mad.

“Ah!” Dipper’s feet kicked up, throwing the blanket off of him. He shot straight up in bed already out of breath. 

“Good morning Bro bro. No reason to jump so high. It's only me and Waddles coming to wake you up!” Mabel smiled as she picked up Waddles from the bed.

“W-what time is it?”

“Just past six thirty. Mom said to wake you up for breakfast so you don't miss your chance to eat before school.”

With a sigh he threw his feet over the edge of the bed, ready to start the day. “Okay. Thanks Mabs. I'll be right down.”

“Hurry or I'll give yours to Waddles!” Mabel shouted as she rushed out and down the stairs.

 

Breakfast had always been one of her favorite meals. Since school started it was the perfect way to start her day with her favorite pink pig. And who could hate waffles for breakfast?

After only a bite she realized it gave her more joy to see Waddles enjoying breakfast. “Oh Waddles. I wish I could take you to school with me. But I don’t think Mom and Dad would like that very much.” Mabel fed him the rest of her waffle from her plate.

“Oink!”

“I love you too Waddles! Here ya go. Have some more.” Two more waffles for Waddles. She was now a part of the clean plate club. Even if it wasn’t her doing.

“Sorry I’m late!” Dipper ran into the kitchen hoping as her tried to finish tying his shoes. “Class starts soon. We better get a move on!”

“What are you talking about? We have plenty of time to walk to school.” Mabel questioned.

“I just don’t want to be late. I mean, being early is safer. Better early than just on time. In case we’re late.” the boy struggled to sound less paranoid about being late. He knew it didn’t make any sense but he also couldn’t relax until they got to school on time.

“Fine. I’m ready. But Mom left you breakfast. Don’t you want any?”

“Oh, perfect! I can eat while we walk.” He said grabbing a single slice of toast off his plate and heading for the door.

Mabel followed after him wishing Waddles a good day. The twins locked the door behind them and headed off for another day of high school.

 

It was nothing like middle school but not as bad as Wendy had described it either. The twins had two classes together. Lunch and History. The other classes were different. Dipper was ahead in math and science while Mabel had advanced art classes for all her electives. The twins would meet up during lunch and again for the last class - history. Overall it was a schedule they both really enjoyed.

“Made it. I’m gonna head over to trig now. I have to get ready before class starts, ya know?”

“Okay DipStick. I’ll see you in lunch then.” Mabel waved goodbye as Dipper ran off to the east side of the campus.

The only down side to math, as far as Dipper was concerned, was having to stare at triangles all day. It might not have been that bad if his teacher didn’t love math so much.

Mr. Kerry Kerry, or Kerry squared as he called himself, made sure to keep the students awake. Even if all his jokes were a little off.

“Today we learn more about my favorite triangle. The equilateral triangle.” Dipper felt his chest tense as the mention of a triangle. “Now when we don’t have a right angle how do we solve this? _Watch closely!_ ”

Paying attention would have been easier if not for the pounding of his heart. The throbbing was so loud he could hear it in his head. _Statistics might have been a better class to take after all._ Dipper thought to himself. Sadly it was too late for that to be an option. Unless he could give the school a good enough reason to switch classes he was stuck here. Could always ask to go see the nurse and skip this lesson. Kerry would probably tell him to go after class though. Somehow he needed to calm himself down because he was shaking and his fist was clenching his pencil as hard as he could.

 _If Bill was here I bet he'd get a kick out of how uncomfortable these triangles make me._ He rubbed his arm as if he could feel the pain from the forks Bill once stabbed him with. _He's gone. He can't come back. He wouldn't have followed me all the way back to California if he were back. If Grunkle Stan is back though… Bill must be back. No. But that might explain why I'm having nightmares of him…_

“Mason!” _THUD._ A thick trigonometry book fell to the floor by Dipper's desk causing the teen to scream and jump out of his seat.

He hadn't been paying attention in class again. And Mr. Kerry was still not using his nickname. “Uhm. It's Dipper, sir.”

“Well your parents named you Mason. So that's the name I'll be using. Now do you want to explain to me why you're breaking pencils and nodding off in my class again? Do you have a problem with triangles?”

 _Yes, I do actually. One tried to kill me over summer._ Dipper thought. But saying that would only make things worse. Looking down he saw half a pencil in his hand. He was standing in the middle of class face to face with Mr. Kerry and everyone was looking up at him. “I'm sorry. I'll sit down now.” He said slowly lowering himself.

“Consider this your last warning, Pines. Nod off again and I'll send you to the office.”

“Y-yes sir.” Dipper tried pulling his head into his body like a turtle. He just wanted to hide. He could see why Mabel always went into sweater town.

 

Lunch couldn’t come quickly enough for him. The morning classes had been very uncomfortable after what happened in trigonometry. 

Dipper sat down outside, leaning against a wall. It was quite outside compared to the cafeteria. He took full advantage of their privileges to eat in the west part of campus that surrounded the cafeteria and gym.

While he unpacked his food, purple sneakers appeared in front of him. “Mabel.” Dipper looked up at his sister with a half smile.

“Hey. How was class. You look really tired.” Mabel leaned down in front of Dipper looking concerned.

“Just nodding off in Mr Kerry’s class again. That guy really hates me.” Dipper admitted.

“Well duh.” Mabel blew a raspberry at Dipper. “That guy must hate everyone. I mean his name is a girl’s name. And Kerry squared? Please. And you thought your name was bad!”

Dipper laughed. “Yeah. Thanks Mabel.”

Mabel sat down beside her brother and pulled out her sketch book.

“Where’s your lunch?”

“Oh.” Mabel pulled her lunchbox out of her bag. “We’re watching a movie next period. I was gonna save it for then.”

“Isn’t it too early in the year to be watching movies already?”

“I’m not gonna complain!” She joked as she poked his cheek with her pencil.

“Oh, uh. Hey. Can I borrow another pencil?”

“Dipper. What. Happened. To all. Your. Pencils?” Mabel leaned close to Dipper wearing a face of annoyance. This wasn’t the first time, or the second he had asked for pencils. It wasn’t even the fifth time. Something was clearly up with him.

“They’re just cheap ones. I’m strong. I mean. Call me Dipper the Destructor.”

“Dipper! I’m serious.”

“I’m fine, Mabel. I just get lost in thought and it happens. I’ll be more careful.”

“Hmm. Well.” Mabel rummaged through her bag. “Here. This pen is metal - not plastic. Bet you can’t break this!” She smiled a smile that showed all her teeth.

“Thank you.” Dipper put the pen in his bag. “I’ll give it to you after class today.”

“You better. That’s my favorite pen!”

 

On the way to her next class Mabel stopped by a trash can and dumped her lunch into it. 

 _I'm not feeling too hungry today._ She thought as she did it before rushing off to advanced drawing.

This class was easily one of her favorite and the teacher was full of ways to make drawing fun.

“Everyone you have five more minutes before we review the bell work.” Ms. Lou called out to the class. She was this older woman with unruly white curly hair and glasses - which she wore as a necklace when not on her nose, just like a librarian Mabel thought. Today Ms. Lou decided the bell work was to draw a monster. Something Mabel knew she could do well.

Each day after bell work, the class would put their sketches on display and vote for the best overall, best concept and most creative. Mabel was sure to win one of those today.

Ms. Lou noticed Mabel's sketch when walking around with the teens to cast votes.

“It isn't scary like the others. But there is something unnerving about a triangle man sitting on a chair made of people.” Ms. Lou stood there for a few moments staring at Mabel's work. “Your monster isn't scary. Instead he's creepy. Very lifelike. I think you've done a fantastic job, Mabel.”

“Thank you Ms. Lou!” Mabel couldn't believe how impressed her teacher was. She might really be a bell work winner today.

A group of classmates asked questions about what she had drawn. “Where'd you get the idea to draw something like that?”

“Is this what happens when shapes rule the world?”

“What's so scary about a yellow triangle?”

“Guys, guys. You're missing the point.” Mabel spoke as if she was giving a speech on her art displayed a museum. Not like this was her first speech though. She knew what to say. “It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears and other fluids. Gaze upon the dream demon from the  two-dimensional dimension! Serve him or become part of his chair!”

She ended up winning for most creative. Apparently triangles are a creative concept but not scary enough to really be a monster - which she thought was okay since she technically drew a dream demon and not a monster.

 

In history she tried explaining to Dipper how her winning the bell work assignment was good news but he didn’t seem to care for it.

“Mabel you drew Bill?” He whispered quietly at her during their bell work. “Why would you think he’s okay to draw?”

“Oh come on Bro-bro. He’s not going to hurt anyone. We already defeated him. And we had to draw a monster. What’s more scary than him?”

“Hey guys.” Mrs. Robertson, their American History teacher, called out to the class. “I don’t mind if we talk but the bell work better be done. We’ll be going over it soon.”

Dipper looked back down at his notebook. _All of this seems right. At least as far as anyone here knows._

Mabel leaned over to see his work. “You forgot President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley.”

“No I didn’t. We aren’t suppose to talk about him so I didn’t write him down.”

“But he’s the eighth and a half president. You can’t just skip him in the first ten presidents list!”

“Fine. But you know as well as I do that no one here will know who he is.”

When going over the assignment Mrs. Robertson laughed at their eighth and a half president joked and it wasn’t any more believable with Mabel saying she was a Congressman. Mrs. Robertson kindly told the twins to “consider taking creative writing next semester. I think you two would be very good at it.” before she continued her lesson.

 

The way home from school was a little awkward. Both Dipper and Mabel knew something was off about the other but couldn’t seem to place it.

“Hey Bro-bro? If you weren’t okay you would tell me, right?” Mabel finally asked.

“Of course I’d tell you. And you’d tell me if you weren’t okay too. Right?”

Mabel nodded. More than anything she just didn’t want to cause anymore trouble. Her drawing of Bill didn’t seem like a good topic of conversation earlier. Dipper was off. It was up to her not to add anymore stress on top of whatever it was he was dealing with. 

“So, have any plans for the weekend?” Dipper watched her closely for an answer.

“I _might_ sit today and review very interesting notes.” She looked into her bag not satisfied with her own answer. “Got maroon yarn. So… Ever lazy Friday?” She pulled out her knitting needles and smiled.

“You and your sweaters. Although some studying wouldn’t hurt ya know.” He lightly chuckled. She seemed fine. Maybe her being unwell was just him being paranoid. Mabel had always been strong. It was nothing to worry about.

“And some relaxation wouldn’t hurt you! Come on!” Mabel grabbed Dipper’s arm and raced inside the house. “Let’s watch Dream Boy High!”

“Again?” Dipper protested without putting up any fight.

 


	2. Xxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two twins going about their normal life while dealing with mental health. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put the warnings at the start of this fic, but just a reminder this deals with things that might be triggering to some people. That said - This chapter does touch on self harm. It wasn’t shown in the first chapter so just wanted to let you all know it starts now. Take care of yourselves guys.  
> \--

Mr. and Mrs. Pines went out on date night every Friday. While the twins watched the movie they kissed them goodbye saying, “dinner is in the fridge.” Dipper couldn’t wait for the ending credits to play. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy watching movies with Mabel - he just didn’t care to watch movies about Xyler and Craz. Mabel’s constant bouncing only added to the annoyance, but if it made her happy he was gonna sit through the whole thing.

As soon as the movie ended Dipper jumped up and offered to go heat dinner for them. He just needed to move. Sitting was making him feel anxious again. Especially since Bill was on his mind.

The two sat quietly at the table eating. Dipper was picking at his food slowly while Mabel pushed her’s around the plate. She moved the corn over to the side and picked each piece out of the mashed potato. Then moved the chicken to the edge and worked on rubbing the potato off the side. For reasons even she couldn’t explain, there was something upsetting about leaving the food touching. So she worked to separate it before she could eat - starting with the corn.

_ One. Two. Three. Food must be eaten veggies first. Eleven. Twelve. Corn is the safest food on the plate. You can do it. Almost done. Thirtynine. Forty. Swallow.  _

One bite down and a plate full of food to go. Mabel wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to eat it all. Not with the anxiety of what she had just eaten growing inside of her. She looked up from her plate before she took the second bite. Dipper was staring at his plate,half eaten. His leg was shaking, causing the table to shake side to side just enough for it to grab Mabel’s attention. Did he not notice he was shaking? Mabel reached out to touch his shoulder.

_ This has to be the same style fork that Grunkle Stan has. It pokes the chicken so easily. No wonder my arms were so sore. I can still feel it. No. No. No. NO. I can’t feel it. I’m just freaked out since Mabel mentioned Bill. I know he’s gone. But I can still remember all the pain. I don’t want to get hurt again. Are we really sure he’s gone?  _

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder causing him to scream and fall backwards in his chair.

_ THUD. _ He was left looking up at the ceiling. Mabel was on her feet in a second. “Dipper! Are you okay? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! You just looked lost in thought and I wanted to know if you were okay! I’m sorry!”

“I’m fine, Mabel.” He slowly turned on his side and pulled himself up, off the floor. “I’m fine.” He fixed the chair and pushed it in.

Mabel stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone and not talk about whatever it was on his mind. She nodded and sat back down.

“I think I’m going to head to bed early tonight.” Dipper grabbed his plate and headed back towards the kitchen.

“That’s all you’re eating?” Mabel’s question, mumbled under her breath, wasn’t heard.

 

Dipper worked to scrap his food back into a container to save it for later. He thought he had eaten just enough to earn him the right to head to bed early. Besides, his stomach didn’t seem as if it would be able to hold down anymore food. All of the anxiety had been catching up to him. It felt like he was going through consent stomach pain and headaches no matter what he did recently.

When Mabel walked in she went right to the trash and dumped her plate of food. “You aren’t going to save it?” Dipper questioned her. When Mabel just laughed awkwardly he raised a brow.

“I guess I wasn’t thinking. Brain fart!” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m gonna make myself something else. I just wasn’t feeling that food, ya know? I want something else like tea.” She couldn’t admit that her food touching was the problem. In what world would that make any sense?

Dipper wasn’t sure what was going on. Normally Mabel was the first one done with dinner and the first one reaching towards the sweets. Eyebrow still raised in a questioning manner, watching her closely.

“Honey? Eh.” She wrinkled her nose and kept looking for something better. “Lettuce. Peppers. Maybe egg?”

Mabel had put back the tea and pulled out things for what appeared to be a salad. It wasn't very Mabel like. Tea wasn’t normally filled with a ton of sugar but with her ratio of honey it was. Always as sweet as her Mabel juice. Dipper looked away. Even if Mabel was acting a little off what could he do? She’d come to him if she needed help, right? She knew he was always there for her. “Here, Mabs.”

Dipper’s arm stretched out towards her, armed with salad dressing as a weapon. “Oh.” Mabel couldn’t help but stare at the bottle, trying to decide if she should take it or not. Finally muttering a small “thanks” when she accepted it. He smiled back, knowing it was her favorite dressing - the only person they even bought it for since it was too sweet for anyone else.

Dipper left the kitchen. She was probably okay. It was probably just him being paranoid again. 

_ Thud. _

He heard something fall. Mabel was most defiantly making a mess in there. Which also meant she was back to her old self. He smiled, walking still to his room.  _ See? Nothing to worry about _ .

 

Mabel stood before the trash can.  _ Was throwing that away okay? _ The bottle of dressing sat in the trash with all its threatening calories.  _ Yeah. It’s okay. No one uses that flavor anyway. _

One leafy green bite and forty chews later - that was probably enough food for today - she threw the rest of the salad away and headed to bed early.

 

Door shut and locked. Scrapbook supplies come out. New Exacto blades opened. Hovering above lined skin.

Mabel closed her eyes. The little food she had was still too much - she could feel her stomach stretching and growing. Why couldn't she get this right? Plenty of girls at school went on diets and lost weight - not that she wanted to lose weight. She didn't necessarily hate her body. She just wanted proof she could control something and for once in her life and not mess it up.

She always messed things up. She wouldn't let Dipper leave her endless summer - she replaced him with Dippy Fresh. Everyone was left to run for their lives while she got her selfish wish. She’d happily give away a cracked sciencey snow globe that wasn't hers if she could get her stupid wish. She grabbed the wrong the backpack - even running out of the house correctly was too hard for her! The stupid backpack with it's stupid not party chocolate. 

When Mabel opened her eyes she saw her arms. Bright red drops just sliding down - as if every drop had released a bit of hatred, all of her negative emotions, leaving her… Numb. Just comfortable enough for her to finally drift off to dreamland.

 

Leaves crunched under the pressure of shoes sprinting passed in a panic. Hands held out slightly in front to keep his face from slamming into trees. Dipper was once again running for his life. Although it wasn't yet clear what danger was behind him. All he knew was that if he wanted to live, he'd have to outrun it. So he ran. And ran. And ran some more. Until, that is, he came to a cliff with nowhere else to run. Dipper grabbed his shirt fabric in front of his chest.  _ It _ was coming - whatever it was.

A small yellow glow poked through the trees. Could it be? The entire forest before him burst into blue flames - the fire not burning the trees, just engulfing them in a swirl of blue.

“Where are you going puppet?”

It was. It was Bill.. He was back. But how? Dipper couldn’t breath. He wasn’t prepared to fight him again. Where was his journal? He didn’t have it! He backed away slowly hoping maybe Bill wouldn’t notice where he was.

“There you are!” Too late. Dipper turned to run again - only the ground stopped before he did. He fell. Arms and legs kicked every which way. Dipper was screaming and falling. Falling. And Falling. 

Only until he wasn’t. The ground was much closer than it should have been. Eyes slowly opened to his bedroom floor; he stopped screaming. 

Dipper’s lungs wouldn’t allow the air flow. Was he going to die? He grabbed the sheets of his bed to stable himself - noticing how much his body was shaking. Was this a heart attack? No. He was too young to die!

Tears blurred his vision and wet his cheeks.

_ Knock knock. _ “Dipper? Can I come in?” Dipper couldn’t calm himself enough to answer Mabel. When she heard no reply, she let herself in. “I heard you screaming and I wanted to see- Dipper! You’re on the floor! What happened?”

Mabel ran over to Dipper and wrapped her arms around him. He was a sobbing mess, still struggling to breathe. “Dipper, you’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe. Was it a nightmare or something?”

“Y-yeah. A nightmare. That’s all.” Dipper sniffed between forced breathes, making his chest bounce up and down.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No. It was just a nightmare. I’m fine.” Dipper didn’t seem  _ fine  _ to her, but then again how could she pass any judgment? She sure didn’t want to open up and admit she purposefully threw her uneaten dinner away. Still, Dipper was always the type to keep to himself. At least when it came to activities and hobbies - he’d rather read when go shopping with her. Yet he always came to her when it was about emotions. That’s how they were always able to be there for each other. Maybe if he isn’t coming to her there really isn’t anything going on? 

“Just a nightmare?”

“Yeah. A really bad nightmare.” Even though Mabel still wasn’t sold on the idea of this being just a nightmare Dipper had calmed down. She’d like to think it was thanks to her magic Mabel hug and rubbing his back.

“Okay, Dip Dip. Goodnight then. Try to get some sleep. It’s only four thirty.” Mabel walked out of the room smiling. Dipper had crawled back into bed with a nod. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

Dipper stared at the closed door before covering his face with the blanket. How could he wake Mabel up? This was all his problem. Bringing Mabel into this when she  _ probably  _ was having a hard time with something - how could he do that to her? Even if she was fine, his problems would only make her worry. What kind of brother would he be if he made his sister worry about him?

“Ow.” He didn’t notice when he started, but he had been pulling on his hair again. Pulling so hard his arm was shaking. That’s enough. He vowed not to bother her anymore. He would find a way to deal with these nightmares on his own without waking her up again. He punched his headboard as hard as he could. “Ow. Ow. Okay, that hurts even more.”

 

Saturday and Sunday flew by with each twin avoiding each other. Mabel didn’t want to bother Dipper with her wasting of food, while Dipper didn’t want to worry Mabel over his silly nightmares. If Dipper walked into the kitchen where Mabel normally sat to knit, she’d get up and move somewhere else. Meanwhile each time Mabel brought Waddles into the living room to watch tv, Dipper would open up a text book and pretend to be studying or go to his room. 

School would be the same pattern of avoidance an awkward conversations. While Mabel watched to see if Dipper was stressed out, she noticed he was getting better. Clearly her worrying was silly. Just because she was hiding things she was doing didn’t mean Dipper had to be doing the same thing.

Dipper saw Mabel relaxing more as the week continued. It made him relax too. Whatever he thought Mabel was dealing with now clear it was only him being paranoid. She was fine. She’d talk to him at lunch for a few minutes each day before leaving to stay with her friends. Same old social butterfly Mabel. He might be struggling with nightmares but as long as she was okay, that was all that mattered. 

 

“Mason Pines!” Dipper’s head shot up. Without meaning to, he was once again lost in thought and brought back to reality by a very upset trigonometry teacher - Mr. Kerry. “I’ve warned you. Go stand in the back corner. I don’t want to see your face.”

Mr. Kerry’s idea of a punishment felt like a punishment you’d get in middle school. Dipper would know. He had been sent to stand in the back corner on several occasions now. The only good part about facing the wall was not having to face the triangles. Dipper could almost feel Mr. Kerry’s eyes on the back of his head, watching him closely.

_ Why do I always find myself in these situations? How come I keep letting this affect my grade? Year is a quarter of the way over and I’m starting to fail all my other classes now. Maybe I’m just letting this one math class get to me. Everyone has a class or two that they struggle with. _

“Mr. Pines. No texting. Put it away.” Dipper was pulling on his hair again. Apparently it wasn’t noticeable if it looked like he was trying to text in class -  _ guess that’s a good thing. _

During Dipper’s other classes he didn’t pay attention. He was too busy writing in his journal. It felt like writing everything he remembered from the first three journals would help him. He didn’t know if Bill was going to come back or not, so he would have to be prepared for anything. Sadly this was beginning to take up his class time - which explained the dropping grades.

 

Ms. Lou floated around the classroom - her long skirt flowing behind her made look like she was flying. “Good. Good.” She exclaimed as she passed by everyone’s table, looking at their art.

“Mabel? Are you okay?” Ms. Lou crouched down next to Mabel’s desk, looking at a blank page.

“I’m alright. Just not very inspired today.” In truth Mabel was plenty inspired. She just couldn’t think of anything to draw except for all the creatures back in Gravity Falls.

“Why don’t you draw some of those creatures you’ve drawn before? No one ever said art was doing something once. Many of the world’s greatest artists drew concepts over and over again before they found something that fit well. Maybe try drawing that yellow triangle or unicorn and see where that leads you?”

Mabel smiled. Ms. Lou was the kind of person who cared about each of her students. She knew she was only trying to help her. “Thank you. Okay. I’ll try that.” Maybe drawing the creatures she remembered wouldn’t be bad. She wanted to apologize again and again for what she had done. This might be a way to pay tribute to them for what she had done to them.

 

When lunch started Mabel would find Dipper and spend a few moments with him. It allowed her to see how Dipper was doing, and also gave her an excuse to not eat in front of her friends. She’d simply tell them she had eaten with her brother.

While lying wasn’t something that made Mabel feel good about herself, it was easier than telling her friends how she dumped her lunch in the trash before lunch. Luckily they only ever asked once then took it as the norm that she would eat with Dipper before joining them. 

Talking at lunch was hard. Mabel had lots of things to say, but it was hard to talk when all she could think about was the food her friend's ate. Warm pizza with gooey cheese. Fries with a golden crisp and a sprinkle of salt. Sandwiches that had mayo or mustard oozing out the sides. Mabel could almost feel the icy soda bubbling its way down her throat, or the creaminess of the chocolate milk. Lunch was torturous. The lack of input for the conversation would have looked a bit odd if not for Mabel’s friends all being very talkative. There was never a shortage of talking in this group. 

_ Stay strong. _ She’d remind herself - not even listening to the conversation.  _ Get through today and you can watch your favorite movie with Waddles when you get home. Don’t think about the food. You don’t need it. You’re above it. _

Just when life started to feel like a mind numbing cycle Mabel's friend asked the question no real matchmaker at heart could ignore. “Mabel? Well? Is he?” She was pulled out of her thoughts and into the conversation.

“Yeah. He's single.” Mabel holds her hand under her chin, looking up to the sky.  _ He liked Wendy but he said he's over her - even if he probably isn't. Maybe it's time for him to meet someone new?  _ “Let's do it! I'll invite him to go with us tomorrow!”

Mabel’s friends all look cheer. Operation Movie Romance initiated. This would definitely help Dipper get his mind off school and anything else - if anything - that might be bothering him. Matchmaker Mabel was back!

“We'll have you two sit next to each other and then you'll fall in love! I'll invite him as soon as we get home from school today. He can't say no to me.” Mabel beamed with joy. If this went well she could have a new sister!

 

“No. Obsoletely not. Never in a thousand years.” Dipper sat on the living room sofa with his arms crossed.

“Dipper!” Mabel hadn't expected him to say no to her.

“Mabel I'm not going to watch some high school romance movie with you and your friends.”

“But you watch them all the time with me.”

“Yeah. At home. Not out in public.”

“Oh come on. I won't force you to wear the turkey sweater this year.”

The turkey sweater was this itchy brown sweater Mabel made back when she was still learning to knit. She had forced Dipper to wear the thing every single Thanksgivings since it's birth, and every year he told her how itchy it was. Truth be told, he didn't mind it. Sure, it was itchy and uncomfortable, but the look on Mabel's face when she saw him in it? Priceless. It was the first sweater she ever made for someone else and she took pride in it. “Will you remember that in a month?”

“Will you go?” Mabel's head nodded up and down as if trying to move Dipper's head with hers.

“Fine. I'll go.”


End file.
